


after all these years

by skeletonfather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, fucking ignore the title i don't know what to call this, kagehina if you squint, kind of sad???? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonfather/pseuds/skeletonfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laid there.<br/>Just breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all these years

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!! im back!!!!! with more gay stuff!!!!!!!! enjoy this lil ficlet!!!!!!!!!!

They laid there.  
Just breathing.  
Holding onto each other like they were about to be separated.  
They laid there, foreheads touching.  
Hoping that after all these years, they still could stay together.  
"That was a pretty spectacular graduation party, wasn't it?" asked the darker haired man.  
"Yeah. It was great how the whole team showed up to say goodbye. I can't believe they started crying, too." answer the silver haired man.  
The darker haired man chuckled, and pulled the silver haired man closer.  
"I still can't believe that they took the news of our relationship so well. Glasses didn't even make some sort of remark about it." stated the darker haired man.  
"I can't believe we caused the whole team, even the coaches and managers, to open up about their relationships, too. Who knew that the people who argued the most actually had the biggest crushes on each other?" said the silver haired man.  
"I know. The team has grown up so much over the course of one school year, and I'm said to leave them." said the darker haired man with a sad look on his face.  
"Don't look so sad. We can always visit them, right?" asked the silver haired man.  
The darker haired man nodded and pulled the silver haired man closer, and whispered,  
"I love you, Suga"  
"I love you, too, Daichi."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!! (i swear to god im not a 12 year old i just naturally type like this!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
